


An Offer

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-17
Updated: 2008-12-17
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It might be fun





	An Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** For the [Random Kink Challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/erotic_elves/247099.html). Prompt: Spanking

"You want to _what_?"

"Oh, honestly, Harry. You don't need to yell. I'm sitting right here."

"Don't 'oh honestly' me, Hermione. Not after you've just announced that you...that you... _that_."

"That?" Hermione watched him sulking and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. This was a situation when laughing likely wouldn't help, and she really wanted to do this, so she needed him to agree. "Is it really so shocking?"

"Yes, it is!" He gaped at her and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "You're not supposed to just announce that kind of thing right in the middle of dinner. Bloody hell."

"So I should have waited for pudding?" She tried not to sound amused but he was overreacting, so it was difficult. "I'm just trying to figure this out since there seem to be rules that I've never been told. In the last few years, you've never objected when I mentioned something during dinner."

"Well, you've never said that you want to spank me before so forgive me for freaking out," he muttered crossly.

"I've never wanted to spank you before, so it's not something that's ever been discussed. Why is it so surprising?"

"Stop trying to be all logical. You know that I hate when you argue that way."

She snorted. "Forgive me for being logical and pointing out that you're acting ridiculous."

"You can't spank me." He glared and speared a piece of steak with his fork. "So stop thinking about it or plotting or whatever your brilliant mind is coming up with now."

"I'm not plotting," she denied smoothly even as she analyzed the situation to determine the best way to get what she wanted. "However, I'd like to point out that we agreed to always discuss things when we first started this relationship, and I've listened when you've suggested things that I certainly didn't want to try sexually. It's very unfair to just announce that you have no interest in being spanked without even considering it."

"Yeah, well, the things we've discussed before didn't involve my wife spanking my arse. A man has to have limits, Hermione."

"Yet you spank my arse without even asking and find that acceptable?" she asked innocently. "I seem to remember, just last week, when I was on my knees and you were taking me from behind---"

"Not the same." His words weren't as firm, and he shifted in the way he generally did when he realized that she was right. "That's not spanking. It's just...my hand hitting your bum." He trailed off weakly because, really, he'd just confirmed the general definition of spanking.

She looked at her plate so he'd not notice her triumphant smile. It was exciting, really, to have to convince him to try something. Normally, he would agree to just about anything that involved nudity and pleasure; not that she was any different, since she trusted him and enjoyed exploring sexuality with him. In this particular instance, she had no idea if she'd enjoy it or not, but she'd read something recently that had her intrigued, so she wanted to try.

"We don't hurt each other," he said quietly. "Neither of us is into that stuff. I don't know why you want to do this."

"I'd never hurt you, Harry," she told him sincerely. It wouldn't be enjoyable if he didn't want to do it, too, and she certainly didn't want to force him if she thought he would hate it. "I don't want to make you suffer or anything like that, at all. I've read that it can be arousing, though, and I'm curious what it's like. I don't mind it when you slap my arse while we're shagging, so I just thought that you might like it."

He looked at her and frowned. "It's not really the same. I, uh, do that because I'm really turned on and your arse is just...there. No, that's not right. I mean, I like the way you shudder when I do it sometimes. But it's not like I'm bending you over the bed and making you hurt."

"Alright. I know it's not exactly the same," she admitted, deciding not to mention that 'it's just there' wasn't a very good defense. "But there have been a few things that we've tried together that I thought I'd not enjoy at all, but I agreed because it was intriguing. Would you try it, if I promise to stop if you hate it?"

"Would you?" he asked. "Would you bend over the table right now and let me spank you?"

Bugger. She didn't know if she'd enjoy being spanked, so what could she tell him? It was wrong of her to ask it of him when she wasn't sure that she'd agree to it.

"See?" He took her silence as her answer. "It's embarrassing. I'm the Head of Aurors, Hermione. Not some schoolboy in detention needing punished."

She glared at him. "Being spanked doesn't mean you're a schoolboy, Harry. Fine. I'll do it if you do it." She arched a brow when he dropped his fork and gaped at her again. "I know that you won't hurt me or humiliate me, so why not? It might be fun."

"But, Hermione."

Instead of replying, she stood up and moved her plate across the table before she bent over. "Well?"

"You've proved your point. Sit down and finish dinner. We'll talk more about this later." He shifted again and kept glancing at her bum instead of looking at her face.

"This isn't a debate, so there's no point to prove. Now, are you going to spank me or not?" She gave him a challenging look and waited.

"You need a spanking for behaving like this," he muttered as he reached for his wineglass. She watched his lips and his long fingers curl around the glass then watched the muscles of his throat work as he swallowed his wine. It was ridiculous that any man should have the power to excite her just from drinking wine, especially when she was in a vulnerable position and trying to be angry. He put his wineglass down and glared at her. "If you don't sit down, I just might accept your offer, and I don't think you really want that."

Right now, she had to disagree with him. She had moved past anger to arousal, and the lingering anger just made her more ready for him to touch her, even if it was a spanking. God, this was embarrassing. He was right about that. "I'm not sitting down."

His gaze met hers, and he was silent for a minute before his cheeks flushed. "Oh." He cleared his throat and licked his dry lips while he dropped his gaze to stare at her breasts. He straightened his shoulders and gave her a look that made her shudder without even being touched. "If you want to be spanked, then take off your shirt."

After a moment of hesitation, she began to unbutton her shirt. There was no turning back now, and she wasn't exactly sure how they'd reached this point. She had wanted to spank him, after all, not bend over for him. When she reached the last button, she shrugged off her shirt and listened to him inhale sharply. She looked at him and was pleased to see the arousal in his gaze as he stared at her. "Your turn," she challenged, making sure that he knew she had no intention of being a submissive toy just because she was trying something new.

"You're unbelievable," he murmured in what was definitely a complimentary tone as he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. He only got half of them unfastened before he pulled his shirt over his head. He stood up so fast that his chair tipped over and fell, making a loud noise as it hit the floor. He jumped slightly and glanced at it before he looked back at her. "Is this, uh, I mean. Do I just..."

"You should pick up the chair, Harry." She smiled as she watched him do so and noticed the proof of his interest in this experiment pressed against his trousers. When he straightened, she met his gaze. "You can remove my bra, if you want."

"Right." He reached out and touched her back gently before his fingernails scratched her skin when he unclasped her bra. It pulled tight before it loosened and the cups fell away from her body. "You have such amazing tits." He reached for them and squeezed while she pulled her bra off.

He was like a child with a favorite toy whenever he touched her breasts, even after all these years. She changed her position so she could lean her weight on one arm and reached for him with the other. She squeezed his cock through his trousers and watched his face, loving the way his lips parted and he bucked forward into her grasp.

"Enough," he growled softly as he reached for her wrist. He walked behind her and pushed her skirt up around her waist. He caressed the cheeks of her bum and pulled the cotton of her knickers tight, which added a pressure between her legs that felt really good. She whimpered softly and rolled her hips, getting into it more than she had expected when she'd first challenged him. "Should I, uh, talk or something?"

"You can if you want, Harry," she said, laughing at how silly they must appear. Her laughter stopped when she suddenly felt a slap against her arse. Bloody hell, that stung. She looked over her shoulder to see Harry looking down at her. Her nipples tightened even more when she took in the sexy sight of him half naked behind her with his trousers low on his hips.

"Stop laughing." He looked up and caught her staring. "I'm not really good at the talking dirty thing. I think I'll, uh, focus on the spanking."

"Not so hard. That stung." She shifted again and wiggled her bum at him, not caring if he was spanking her or talking so long as he planned to shag her before this was done.

"Stop trying to control everything, Hermione. You're bent over a table with your arse in the air. Just let me spank you so I can fuck you, yeah?" He slapped her arse again then a second time. It didn't sting as much, or maybe she was expecting it now.

"I'm not trying to control---ow!" He had spanked her harder when she started to protest, and she couldn't believe the rush of pleasure that she felt. That wasn't supposed to feel good. She should be snapping at him, not pushing back for more.

He spanked her a few more times with varying force before he pulled her knickers down around her thighs. "You have such a nice arse," he murmured as he stroked it, running his thumb between her cheeks teasingly before he suddenly spanked her again.

She moaned as he kept spanking her, rocking against the table as she tried to get some kind of friction where she needed it most. She felt her knickers slide down her legs and gather around her ankles as Harry kept alternating between spanks and strokes. When he moved his hand between her legs, she ducked her head against the table because she knew how wet she must be.

"You're really enjoying this." He sounded surprised as he dragged his fingers along her cunt. He pushed one inside her and then another, fucking her with his hand as he spanked her again. She tightened around his fingers and bit her lip to keep from begging for more. More what, she wasn't entirely sure anymore. He removed his fingers and spanked her with that hand, a wet sting against her skin as he groaned.

He spanked her again and again until she was arching off the table. "Please, Harry."

"I can't wait anymore," he said in a husky voice. She heard the sound of his zipper lowered before he was pushing inside her. It felt amazing. She was so wet that he slid into her easily. He used her skirt to pull her back against him, fucking her harder than he had in a while. They were both desperate, it seemed, and she felt his hand squeeze her breast as he started to move faster.

With every thrust forward, she was pushed into the table. Her arse was sore, stinging even more whenever he touched her. She shifted and moved her arm, trying to get her hand between her legs. His fingers suddenly gripped her wrist and he pulled her arm back.

"Not this time." His voice was low against her ear, his breath warm as he gripped her breast again. She felt his other hand between her legs, rubbing her hard, just like she needed. He kissed her neck and the side of her face as they fucked, because that was certainly the proper word to describe this act. It didn't take long with him rubbing her clit before she tensed and came. He kept moving as she shuddered, thrusting even deeper until he grunted.

After he was spent, he stayed inside her and leaned over her, breathing heavily as she tried to catch her breath. When it became uncomfortable, she shifted. "You're heavy," she muttered even as she smiled.

"Am not," he grumbled before he kissed her. He pulled back and eased out of her before he touched her bum gently. "Did I hurt you?"

"Not really. It was surprisingly arousing." The admission was somewhat reluctant, since she certainly didn't intend to make spanking a normal part of their sexual activities, but it had been pleasurable. She looked over her shoulder when she felt wet lips against her arse cheek. "Harry?"

He raised his head and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before he grinned. "What? Just be quiet for once and let me kiss it better."

"For once?" She stuck her tongue out at him before she settled into a more comfortable position. Next time, it was her turn, so she'd pay him back for his cheek. For now, she'd be quiet and let him make it better.

End


End file.
